drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Espara Larine a’Dautry
Name: Espara Larine a’Dautry Age: 15 Place of Birth/Raising: Mindea, Murandy Physical Description: She stands 5’8” and weights 130 lbs. She has short straight dark hair and beautiful large brown eyes with long lashes. She is under *very* developed for her age, having no breasts yet or having come into any other female developments yet (yes, I do mean to rp these life altering events for this tomboy at the Tower.. any issue with this???) She is what some would call, all knees and elbows and sometimes has a habit of being clumsy. She has thin lips and fairly average size nose with no freckles or the like. When cleaned up it could be said she has milk colored skin, but most of the time its covered under a ½ inch of dirt and grim! She has several scars on her body from childhood accidents during pranks but nothing serious. Generally she wears breeches and shirts as well as boots that are a size too big. She smells like alcohol and old tabacc, she carries a clay pipe, a bag of less than quality tabacc, some minor herbs and things in a belt pouch, simple ones that she’s come to learn how to heal cuts and the like with, as well as a couple coins she’s lifted off her last target. = Character History = Espara Larine, who prefers to be called Para or Lars (la*R*s) is from Murandy. Mindea to be specific, but recently she’s come to live on the streets of Lugard. Para was born to Susa and Thane, in Mindea, Murandy, where Thane owns his own shoe/boot repair store. Para is the middle child of three. She has a younger brother, Heasel, and an older Sister Saera. Espara had a simple and comfortable youth, but like many middle children the itch and want for attention caused her to ’act out’ to achieve the attention she craved. The ultimate Bon Vivant, her pranks ranged from the outrageous to the near insane. Some of her pranks have even landed her friends in hot water and gotten them injured in years past. Though, admittedly, her pranks that cause injury were quite possibly the only ones she ever regretted. Para never cared much for seeing people hurt. In fact, though she’d never admit it, she’s quite soft hearted. Her family, being typical Mindeans, often let their bad tempers get the better of them and lashed out harshly on Para for her many attempts at attention; especially when it put them in bad with the local townsfolk. So it wasn’t hard to imagine that when one of Para’s friends came to her with the *ultimate* idea for adventure… she was game. The plan? Her friend, Alexis, had become certain she would one day be an Aes Sedai. The problem was that Tar Valon was a *very* long way to travel for a 14 year old girl to travel alone to be tested and so she wanted Para to travel along with her. The two of them (as the plan was made) could watch each other’s backs and could, between them, scrape up enough coin to make the trip comfortably. Alexis insisted that once they reached Tar Valon the Sisters would, “in their infinite mercy and joy over having found another channeler,” no doubt; give Para the money to make it home. But Para had other plans… Tar Valon was said to be an amazing city and what adventures couldn’t she find there?!? Better still, should she ever decide she needed to ‘settle down’ (AS IF!) she’d join the one group in the world who *LIVED* adventure… the Tower Guard. Maybe she’d even be Alexis’ Warder one day… could women be Warders, right? Alexis thought the idea was silly, but Para was determined she’d be the first if she had to be. After all, out dated notions such as that should be swept away quickly, especially when they penalized women. At least that was Para’s thought on the matter. And so the two of them set out, but the trip was anything but wine and cheese. First night out there was a terrible storm on the road and they were drenched clean to the bone. That was when Alexis came down sick. Two days later, as her illness got worse; they were forced to seek help from a friendly looking group of merchants. That horrible mistake had relieved them of all their coin and left them just outside Lugard with nothing more than the clothing on their backs. Luckily, Alexis had shaken off her sickness and the two of them made it inside the city with little more trouble than they’d already been through. Sadly, now they were without money and supplies. They were alone in a big and dangerous city and they had nothing on which to survive or go any further. Alexis was scared. And besides, Aes Sedai weren’t supposed to be copper-less looking little grubs of women! Para, however, took the set back in stride and swore to begin serving her Aes Sedai right then and there. Thusly, began Para’s true trip into the ‘gray world’ or crime. Pick pocketing, swiping food off carts like a street urchin to bring back to her and Alexis’ make shift ‘home.’ Even gambling, swearing, and smoking soon all became part of Para’s everyday life. And she loved *every* minute of it. Within the first month, Alexis wanted to go home. Every day for the next year they’d been in Lugard was a fight with Alexis, who had all but given up hope of becoming an Aes Sedai. But Para kept right on convincing her that eventually an Aes Sedai would *have* to pass through the city. Surely they’d find her when she did. And so… they remained. Secretly though, Para (over the last few weeks) has begun to think of home too. A year away is a long time for any girl… er… woman, but the stubborn streak in her has kept her plugging onward. She wouldn’t go home, not yet at least. Going home now without finishing her adventure would mean having to admit failure to her family. And she couldn’t do that. No sir. For all she knew she’d go home and her father would have found her a ‘proper’ husband to marry. No sir. Not her! She couldn’t do that! And so, her homesickness is kept a very silent personal secret which she doesn’t even admit to Alexis. Now Para spends her days living the wild life of a troublemaker that she is, looking for signs of an Aes Sedai in the hopes that eventually she’ll be able to return home having achieved success on possibly her first and last great adventure. Little does she know it’s not Alexis who will be going to Tar Valon when the Aes Sedai do find them… It’s her. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios